The Moon and Star
by Boookfanatic92897
Summary: Sesshomaru meets a mysterious female inu yokai who saves Rin. She is beautiful and as powerful as he is, has Sesshomaru finally met his match? Follow them on their journey filled with vicious battles, heart-breaking loss and growing relationships. Can they save each other? Cannon pairings, set during the Final Act
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first story. I love Sesshomaru. Though I love pairings like Kagome, Rin and Kagura with Sesshomaru, I thought it was time to get real...he would never be with a human or lesser demon. So, in this story he will be with a demoness. It takes place after he gets his arm back and has Bakusaiga. The fight with Naraku is still on. Inuyasha and his group will appear later with normal pairings. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It was time to start his nightly patrols. Every night, Sesshomaru patrolled the area around his camp to ensure its safety and to ward of lesser demons. Golden eyes gazed at the night sky, the moon matched the blue crescent on his forehead, the symbol of his noble blood and incredible power. His gaze suddenly swept to his left, there was a demon headed towards his camp, and it was moving quickly. With a graceful leap Sesshomaru was running in the demons direction, he pulled bakusaiga from its sheath, the blade glinting dangerously in the moonlight. In seconds he stood in the path of the demon, a disgusting looking creature, obviously an ogre.

"Leave now or you will perish"

The ogre showed no sign of comprehension and blindly charged at him, claws swinging madly about. The sight reminded Sesshomaru of his idiotic half-brother Inuyasha when he wildly swings his oversized sword. With an inaudible sigh, he leapt over the creature and slashed with bakusaiga. The foolish ogre yelled as his body fell apart and disintegrated into nothing. Landing silently on the forest floor, his sword was quickly resheathed and his patrol continued. Before he could even take a step forward a terrified scream reached his ears. He knew that voice, seconds later a breeze carried the smell of blood, Rin's blood. With a growl he ran towards camp, hoping he would make it in time.

The smell of Rin's blood got stronger as he got closer to the clearing he had left the Jaken and Rin in. Ah-Un was out hunting for food.

'_Jaken will pay for his failure if something happens to Rin'_

Breaking through the trees, the sight that met his eyes made his heart freeze. Rin was being held by another ogre, three times as large and powerful as the one he had just defeated. The ogre's arm was already in motion, coming down to slash at the small human girl.

He knew he would not make it in time; he could not save her. Sesshomaru refused to look away, he deserved to watch. Just as the arm was feet away from slicing Rin, a purple blur darted in front of her. He watched in shock as a woman, a demon by the looks of it, cleanly chopped off the ogres arm.

Rin began to fall; but the female swiftly caught her before she hit the ground. She held Rin close to her body. His golden eyes gazed at the scene in front of his with interest; he wanted to see what she would do. The mysterious female had her back turned to him; all he could see was her dark, waist length hair. She was facing the ogre who screamed in pain and was grasping the stump of his arm.

The woman leaped into the air, one arm holding Rin and the other her sword, she soared high above the creatures head and brought her sword down, a black tornado engulfed the ogre and after a few seconds dissipated, leaving nothing. The demoness gracefully landed and resheathed her weapon, slowly kneeling to the ground, he watched as she gently touched Rin's cheek. Sesshomaru began walking forward, intent on interrogating this strange demon and to check on Rin. He watched as she suddenly spun towards him and deep violet eyes met his golden ones. She was tall, very tall, almost as tall as he was. She was also very beautiful; his eyes roamed over the angular face, one dark blue jagged stripe ran across her cheeks. Full lips were pulled in a frown as she glared at him. The feature he was most drawn to though, was the golden star on her forehead. A breeze carried her scent to him, the smell of crisp snow and mountain air, as he breathed in deeper; he realized that this was an inu yokai, a very powerful one. Then, she spoke in an authorative tone that had only been used on him by his mother and father.

"Who are you?"

He saw the glint of fangs when she spoke; her voice was cold and even. He decided to not answer and merely get to the point. With an equally cold voice he answered.

"Give me the girl."

She defiantly met his gaze, a skeptical look in her purple eyes.

"The child belongs to you?"

Before he could answer, Rin began to stir, he could still smell blood in the air, it was fresh. Both demons looked at the young human, damp lashes fluttered open.

Rin gazed at the demoness before her, then her eyes wandered toward her guardian. A bright smile lit up her face as she began to sit up, he watched as a grimace passed over her features when she moved.

"Careful child, you have been injured. It would be wise to lie still until you can be treated"

The female calmly spoke, worry lacing her tone.

'_How unusual, this woman cares about Rin, a human child she just met"_

Looking back at Sesshomaru she asked Rin

"Child, do you know this demon?"

Rin eagerly responded "Yes miss demon, Lord Sesshomaru takes care of Rin"

Slowly nodding her head, the mysterious demon gently set Rin on her feet. She ran towards me, wincing in pain with every step. I crouched down to her level when she reached me, gently turning her around I saw the long gash on her back, still bleeding. Pulling out Tenseiga he made a sweeping motion towards her wound, pink light erupted from the sword and when it dissipated, Rin's wound was healed. Standing up, he calmly asked

"Rin, where is Jaken"

Before Rin could form a response, something came crashing through the trees. A young voice yelled out

"My lady, please wait for us, don't leave!"

He gazed impassively at the sight in front of him; a young human boy was riding atop a dragon. The dragon was not scaley like Ah-Un but sleek and smooth, it was a lilac with a long sinuous body and a powerful looking tail. The boy that rode on the saddle was quite ordinary, with light brown hair and eyes. He didn't seem to register what was going on as he continued to chatter

"You left so unexpectedly that Kaida and I were left in the dust! You really must warn us next time…"

He trailed of as he finally spotted me, his eyes shifting to the woman then back to me. I took this opportunity to take in the demoness's outfit. She obviously was a noble, like he was. She had a purple kimono that matched her eyes and held golden trimming around the sleeves. She wore modified armor which clung tightly to her torso and was strapless. Unlike most females, her kimono did not reach the floor, you couldn't see the end of it actually and she wore black pants identical to his own. Her obi was a dark blue and also had gold trimmings. A mokomoko was worn the same style his mother wore it, wrapped around her shoulders.

He was brought out of his gazing by Jaken running of stubby feet; he hurriedly began bowing in front of the demon lord.

"Forgive me my lord, I failed to protect Rin, please don't kill me" The imp groveled at his feet, tears streaming down his face.

He kicked he imp a few feet away from him, coldly responding "You will be punished for this failure, it should have been you in the creatures grasp, not Rin."

Before he could continue, a voice spoke, clearly amused.

"Spare the imp, he couldn't possibly have stopped that demon, instead you should consider getting better protection for the child instead of placing the blame on others"

Jaken, seeing an opportunity to redeem himself, boldly screamed

"Who do you think you are woman! This is the great Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands and son of the great demon Inu no Taisho! Learn some respect or you will die where you stand!"

She glared at Jaken, he could tell she was a noble and a demon of equal strength to his own, Jaken was a fool for antagonizing her. Her violet eyes pierced the tiny demon, causing him to shiver in fear.

"Little demon, here I am trying to help you and this is how you repay me? Learn you place, speaking for you lord is disrespectful, I take back my comment, you should be punished for your insolence."

Before Jaken could dig himself into deeper trouble, Sesshomaru stepped in.

"He will be suitably punished, first tell me your name and your purpose for being on my lands."

He was curious, he had only heard stories of her kind, but he needed to hear it from her. She rolled her eyes and he thought he heard her mumble "ungrateful oaf" under her breath. Then she cleared her throat and proudly began

"I am Lady Amaya, ruler of the Eastern Mountains and of the Eastern Inu yokai residing there. I have come to humbly ask for your assistance in dealing with a common enemy. In exchange I offer to give you access to my peoples knowledge of magic and barriers."

She spoke evenly and calmly, her eyes never leaving his. He stood, gazing at her, for a long time. He had heard stories of the powerful but scarce eastern inu yokai, they kept their secrets well hidden and to speak to one was a miracle in itself, they would prove to be valuable allies.

"I will consider your proposal, Lady Amaya"

Little did he know that his decision would alter his life forever.

* * *

**Well, thats the first chapter. I will update tommorow, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for anyone who reviewed I really appreciate it. The more you review the faster I update! Here is the next chapter in Amaya's point of view, enjoy!**

* * *

_A Few Days Earlier….._

Lady Amaya had been traveling for a long time; the eastern mountains, her home, was very far from the western lands. She traveled alongside her two companions, the she dragon Kaida and the human child Matsu. Her destination was fast approaching, the Moon Castle. Gazing around with violet eyes, she deemed the clearing they were in suitable for a camp.

"You will make camp here, Matsu, do not stray from this clearing as you do not wish to find yourself in a situation where I cannot save you."

She spoke in her normal calm voice, it was deeper than most women, but many were jealous of the smooth tone she produced.

"Kaida, you may go and procure food for yourself and Matsu, but return quickly." The dragon took off to the sky in search of a meal.

She helped Matsu make camp and started the fire, settling down on the trunk of tree she closed her eyes. To a bystander it would seem that she was asleep, but in reality she was closely monitoring all that went on around her, she did not need to see to be able to observe.

Lady Amaya's destination was a few miles away, nestled in the clouds. It had been awhile since she had been here, over 100 years. Thankfully, she had stayed in touch with Lady Inu Kimi.

An hour later, Kaida returned with a small deer in her jaws. Her eyes opened to watch the boy prepare the meat and begin roasting it in the fire. It was time for her to leave.

Standing up, she addressed her little group "I will be leaving you for a short while, probably a few days; there is a stream a few minutes away, Kaida knows how to get there. Do not leave this clearing."

Matsu stood up and stepped in front of the eastern lady. "Lady Amaya, where will you be going?"

Her response was simple "To visit an old friend."

With that, she leaped into the air and continued on her journey to the Western Castle.

* * *

There it was, the castle she had not laid eyes on in a hundred years. Lady Amaya slowly walked up the steps, the castle guards bowed as she passed them. Suddenly, a handsome inu yokai bowed in front of her, while still crouched, he spoke in a deep voice.

"Lady Amaya, it is a pleasure to have you return to the Moon Palace, Lady Inu Kimi is waiting for you in the study, please allow me to escort you."

He stood up, their heights were equal. She gave a small nod and the demon began leading her into the palace where her dear friend resided.

Entering the study, her gaze landed on the Western Lady, beautiful as ever. Her hair was immaculate, as were her clothes. Violet met golden and they stared at one another for a short time before a smile graced both their faces. Lady Inu Kimi spoke first.

"My dear, it has been far too long since you have visited this old lady."

With a smile Amaya responded "You do not seem that old to me, you look as young as ever, and if my nose is working correctly….that handsome guard thinks so too."

A light blushed spread on the Western Lady's face "Well we have time to talk about that later, you my dear grow more and more beautiful. Even my son would acknowledge that."

Now it was Amaya's turn to blush, she knew that she was attractive, that is the only reason to explain the line that forms outside her door every mating season.

"Sit down my dear, we have much to catch up on" She said patting the space next to her on the couch.

Gingerly sitting down, Amaya sighed, business before pleasure…

"Before we gossip like old ladies, I must ask a favor of you Kimi."

Lady Inu Kimi's face turned serious "Tell me my child, why have you come here"

With a frown she began "Those foolish panther demons have returned, after your son and stepson defeated them, all was well. Touran and I made an agreement for peace. A few weeks later, she and her followers were assassinated and some rogues vowed to take revenge on the inu yokai who had corrupted their leader's minds and defeated them. Normally, they wouldn't be a problem, our barrier will never break to those idiots, but it seems that we have a traitor who revealed our secrets and now hides here in the Western Lands. As we speak, the panthers are slowly chipping away our barrier, I escaped to find help for my people since the Eastern Lord refuses to lend his assistance. I come to ask for help in fighting this common foe and to search and punish the one responsible for revealing my people's secrets."

Lady Inu Kimi stared at her friend for a long time, never had she guessed that the eastern inu yokai's barrier would be in danger of breaking. Grasping Amaya's hand she spoke

"My dear, I do not have the power to give you an army, I can help you find the demon who betrayed you, but the rest lies in the power of a very difficult person….my son. Sesshomaru now has control of the western lands, currently he is on a quest to destroy some filthy hanyou who seeks control of the Shikon Jewel."

Amaya stared in shock, she had heard stories of the western lord, Sesshomaru, of his cruelty and terrifying power. That did not scare her, what scared her was the fact the he would probably be unwilling to help.

The Western lady continued "My son, as you may have heard, is nothing like his father except in strength…he is cold and prideful, much like myself. I know you will find him, and when you do please tell him to visit his dear mother. The last time I saw him was when he was strengthening his sword, and I had to save a human girl he traveled with. Perhaps if I could speak with him, he would be more receptive to aid you, I am his mother after all."

Amaya nodded her head and got up to begin her search but a hand pulled her back down

"Wait my dear, we still have much to catch up on, please stay the night…I have been starved of good female company."

With a smile Amaya sat down and waited for the Western Lady's questions

"So, Amaya, have you found a suitable mate yet…any prospects?"

A small sigh was heard "Oh Kimi, if only you were there. Every season males line up to challenge me, but none have ever come close to winning. The nobles are demanding that I chose the one with the best rank, he is attractive but all brawn and no brain. He has a loud mouth and is far too overconfident…I despise him. But my time is dwindling, and I need a proper heir."

She watched as Lady Inu Kimi pondered this and a slow smirk spread across her face.

"Soon enough my dear you will find a mate strong enough to defeat you, I just know it."

And so, the two inu yokai's talked the night away, and talked some more the next morning. When the sun began to set the next evening, Amaya departed with a promise to see her soon with Sesshomaru in tow.

* * *

Two days she spent tracking Sesshomaru, he was an elusive creature indeed. The moon was a crescent, matching Lady Inu Kimi's mark. Matsu and Kaida were following behind her as they always did. Suddenly a scream rang through the air, the breeze brought the smell of demons and a human.

Amaya sprang into action, sprinting through the trees, a minute later she arrived just in time to see a green imp fly through the air to the other side of the clearing. The demon who threw him picked up a small human girl, another terrified scream passed her lips before the ogre tightened his hold and she fell limp.

Its other arm began descending towards her and Amaya sprang into action, whipping out her sword she sliced the offending arm off and the ogre let the girl go. Swiftly catching the her, she landing in a crouch and turned to face the beast. It roared at her, making her face scrunch at the repulsive smell of its breath.

Still holding the girl, Amaya leaped into the air and unleashed the power of her sword upon her foe. In seconds it was gone, not even dust remained. Sheathing her blade, Amaya touched the girls cheek, wiping away the tear stains that remained there.

'_How did this human child get here?'_

Amaya felt a presence behind her, a strong one. Whipping around her eyes met familiar golden ones, there was no mistake, this was Sesshomaru. The resemblance to his mother was uncanny, the same color markings, straight white hair and cold golden eyes. Nevertheless, she had to be sure.

"Who are you" She asked

He did not answer her question, in a voice as cold as hers he responded

"Give me the girl" She bristled mentally at his answer, how dare he!

'_Despite his apparent rudeness, I wonder why he wants the child….is she attached to him in some way?'_

Voicing her thoughts she asked "Does this child belong to you?"

Before he could respond, the child in her arms began to stir, brown eyes opened and met her violet ones. When she faced the demon in front of her, a smile lit up her face. She attempted to sit up but a grimace of pain passed over her features. I worried that her wounds would only open further, cautioning the child I spoke.

"Careful child, you have been injured. It would be wise to lie still until you can be treated"

Looking back at the male demon I asked the girl.

"Child, do you know this demon?"

The girl in her arms eagerly responded "Yes miss demon, Lord Sesshomaru takes care of Rin"

So, this was indeed the one and only Lord Sesshomaru. How unusual that he traveled with a human child, but then again…so did she.

Slowly nodding her head, Amaya gently set the girl, Rin, on her feet. She ran towards Sesshomaru. I intently watched as he crouched down to her level, gently turning her around. She watched as he pulled out a dull looking sword and slashed it across the wound. I expected blood to pour out but instead, the girl was engulfed in pink light, when it dissipated I could smell no more fresh blood.

During this ordeal, I studied Sesshomaru closely. When she first saw his face, she could only see the similarities between him and his mother. But now she saw the masculinity of his face, the sharp jaw and deep eyes. He was a lovely specimen, handsome and powerful. He stood taller than her, a feat which most humans and demons almost never accomplished, 5'10 was a giant compared to the standard 5'6 of male demons. He did not hold back in revealing his status either, his white clothes were pristine, the armor and his long mokomoko added to his imposing frame. His blue moon was proudly displayed, his cheek markings differed from his mother though, two magenta stripes ran across his cheeks, unusual for an inu yokai. She could tell he was lithe and agile, power radiated off of him in waves, a match to her own. She was brought out of her observation when he asked the girl

"Rin, where is Jaken"

Before she could form a response, something came crashing through the trees. A familiar young voice yelled out

"My lady, please wait for us, don't leave!"

She turned to look at the young human, amused by his oblivious chatter.

"You left so unexpectedly that Kaida and I were left in the dust! You really must warn us next time…"

He trailed of as he finally spotted the strangers, his eyes shifting to me then back to Sesshomaru.

Another sound brought her violet gaze to the green imp she had seen fly across the clearing

"Forgive me my lord, I failed to protect Rin, please don't kill me" The imp groveled at Sesshomaru's feet, tears streaming down his face.

She watched as he kicked he imp a few feet away from him, in a voice that sent shivers down her spine he responded

"You will be punished for this failure, it should have been you in the creatures grasp, not Rin."

'_His voice is most enchanting, but I suppose I should test him a little'_

"Spare the imp, he couldn't possibly have stopped that demon, instead you should consider getting better protection for the child instead of placing the blame on others"

Her gaze lowered from the Western Lords eyes to the imp, who was now screaming

"Who do you think you are woman! This is the great Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands and son of the great demon Inu no Taisho! Learn some respect or you will die where you stand!"

She glared at him.

'_What a rude little demon, how dare he speak to me that way, and I was showing him kindness as well.'_

"Little demon, here I am trying to help you and this is how you repay me? Learn you place, speaking for you lord is disrespectful, I take back my comment, you should be punished for your insolence."

Before the demon could speak again Sesshomaru spoke.

"He will be suitably punished, first tell me your name and your purpose for being on my lands."

Talk about controlling, considering I saved the young girls life she thought as she rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but whisper "ungrateful oaf" under her breath. Clearing her thoughts, she spoke in a dignified voice

"I am Lady Amaya, ruler of the Eastern Mountains and of the Eastern Inu yokai residing there. I have come to humbly ask for your assistance in dealing with a common enemy. In exchange I offer to give you access to my peoples knowledge of magic and barriers."

Hopefully he knew enough about her kind to see that this opportunity did not present itself to many, especially considering that the reason she was here was because someone spilled her people's secrets. Amaya anxiously waited for his response and breathed a mental sigh of relief when she heard it.

"I will consider your proposal, Lady Amaya"

Giving a small nod, she wondered if he would accept her proposal, she still had to convince him to meet with his mother to better her chances. That would be an interesting conversation for sure. But for now, his answer was enough. She could feel that a long journey awaited her, especially if the cold western lord accompanied her.

* * *

**Well thats it, next time we go back to Lady Inu Kimi's castle for an interesting conversation. Just an FYI in this story, powerful demons choose mate by fighting eachother. The male fights the female, if he wins then he proves he is a worthy mate. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed! So, a question was asked and here is the answer. Yes, Sesshomaru has two arms and his own sword Bakusaiga. Everything from Episode 17 of Inuyasha the Final Act and before has happened. **

* * *

After their brief conversation, the two taiyokai had not spoken. Nevertheless they both seemed to understand that from now on, they would be traveling together. Rin and Matsu had begun to make a fire; and Ah-Un returned carrying a large stag in his jaws.

Sesshomaru reclined against a tree while Amaya rested against her dragon Kaida. The only sounds heard were the crackling of the fire and the quiet chatter of the two human children. Jaken was sent by Sesshomaru to procure a new kimono for Rin. Suddenly, Lady Amaya stood up and walked deliberately towards the western lord. She sat down next to him and tilted her gaze toward the sky. Speaking quietly she began

"I have heard stories about the fearsome lord of the West, about your power, beauty and cruelty. I was surprised you so quickly agreed to consider my proposal."

His eyes closed he simply responded.

"I do as I please."

She gave a nod, shutting her eyes, Amaya spoke again

"A few days ago I visited my dear friend, your mother."

At this, Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and turned to look at the demoness beside him

"You know my mother, say she is a dear friend, yet I have never heard her speak about you."

Not opening her eyes, she countered

"She does not speak about you either, all I knew was that her son's name was Sesshomaru and that he is as stubborn as his father."

Sesshomaru's only response was a quiet "Hnn."

She opened violet eyes to look at him, meeting his golden gaze.

"Your mother wishes for you to visit her in the next few days, I made a promise I would bring her to you."

He merely stared back, so she continued

"She told me about your quest in the underworld, how you almost got yourself killed and how the girl died, I wonder why you would bring a human child into the underworld…it is common sense that humans cannot survive there. Perhaps you are not as sharp as I-"

She was cut off when a clawed hand wrapped around her throat and she found herself face to face with the demon lord.

"You would be wise to hold your tongue, you come asking for assistance and treat me as if I were a foolish child. Perhaps it is you who is not intelligent."

Amaya met his icy glare, slowly smirking, no fear showing on her face

"I see I have touched a nerve Lord Sesshomaru, but you will not kill me because you are at least smart enough to know a possible ally when you see one, and…" She moved quickly and brought her hand to wrap around his throat "… you do not want to incur your mother's wrath; she can be quite a hassle when provoked."

The two taiyokai glared at one another, slowly Sesshomaru's hand left her throat and Amaya's hand followed.

Settling down once again, the demons sat in silence, it was broken when Sesshomaru quietly spoke.

"We shall depart for the Western Castle at sunrise."

The corners of Amaya's mouth turned upwards

'_It seems that he is not so stubborn after all"_

* * *

Once again Amaya gazed at the white steps leading up to the Western Castle, next to her stood Sesshomaru, his face void of emotion. The children were still in the clearing, left under the guardianship of the two dragons and Jaken. Amaya took the first step, leading the way to what would be a very interesting conversation.

Guards bowed as they passed, the two demons oozed elegance and power, yet they were also complete opposites of one another. One clothed in rich darkness and the other in pristine white.

Sesshomaru had observed when the sun rose that Lady Amaya's hair was not completely black as he had previously thought, but rather it was black with dark purple highlights, only visible in the sun. Her golden star seemed to glow in the daylight, a symbol of her rank and power.

When they reached the top of the steps, Inu Kimi was waiting for them at the front enterance, a small smile gracing her regal features. When she spoke her arms spread open.

"My reclusive son and dear friend have come to pay me another visit; the gods must surely look down upon me this morning."

Sesshomaru replied in his usual monotone

"Enough of this foolishness mother, why have you requested my presence."

She ignored him and instead addressed Amaya

"My dear, I do not know how you brought my stubborn son here, but I thank you."

With a small bow Amaya replied

"It was no trouble, he cooperated nicely"

Sesshomaru glared at her thinking to himself _'How dare that woman talk about me in such a manner, if I did not wish to come here then I would not be here. This Sesshomaru does what he pleases, when he pleases'_

Turning to face the doors, the western lady began walking into her palace, speaking as she walked

"Enough of this, let us talk in the study, we do not want our conversations to be overheard by filth."

The three inuyokai's walked to the study in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Before they entered, Inu Kimi spoke to Amaya

"I wish to speak with my son in private first."

Nodding her head, she replied

"Perhaps I will take a stroll around the palace…" with a smirk she added "and maybe speak to the handsome warrior I saw earlier."

The western lady averted her eyes and with a wave her hand responded "Do as you wish."

Finally, mother and son were alone in the study, Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"Mother, will you please inform me as to why I was summoned here."

Lady Inu Kimi feigned a hurt expression

"Now I need a reason to see my beloved son, Sesshomaru darling, you wound me."

With roll of his eyes he warned "Mother….."

"Alright, I brought you here to ask about your view on Lady Amaya's proposal"

A silver eyebrow lifted

"I have agreed to consider the proposal, her knowledge on barriers is something of use to me, especially now."

Sesshomaru's mother nodded, tilting her head she asked

"Do you know the story of the eastern inuyokai?"

Sesshomaru merely stared, confirming her suspicion.

"I see, well I will tell you so you can make your decision."

And so she began "I will start at the very beginning, hundreds of years ago, even before your father was born, something strange happened. A pureblooded inuyokai was born with black hair, purple eyes and a golden star on his forehead instead of a blue crescent. The child was completely normal, but fear drove the people to shun the child and his family. Soon after, other children were born with the same defects; the only difference was that some were born with purple hair and others with black. All of the children and their families were exiled, so they fled to the eastern lands. Everywhere they went, they were regarded as outcasts. Eventually, the original child, Yoruhoshi, pleaded with the spirit of the eastern mountains. He begged the spirit to offer them sanctuary and in return, they would protect the mountain from creatures who wished to destroy the land. The spirit agreed and all the outcasts moved onto the mountain. Yet they were still not safe, demons began killing off the inuyokai's and desperately they looked for a solution, finally a sorceress created the first barrier to protect them. The eastern inuyokai, our cousins, are the creators of the barrier. There is no other creature who understands them better. The barrier around their mountain is supposedly impossible to break. They are also the keepers of scrolls filled with powerful ancient magic, magic that could destroy the lands if given to the wrong person. But a traitor leaked their secrets to the enemy. I ask you, Sesshomaru, my son, to aid Lady Amaya. Do not let this knowledge fall to the filth that attacks them. If you want power, then she can give you knowledge and knowledge is power. So please help her."

Silence ruled the room for a long time, then Sesshomaru spoke

"I will aid her mother, but only after Naraku is defeated, her barrier will have to hold until then."

She knew that was the most she would ever get, but there was another problem that needed addressing.

"Sesshomaru, have you found a mate?"

Golden eyes widened in shock, that was an unexpected question.

"No, I have not, the noble demoness' I have spoken to are not worthy to be by my side. Why do you ask."

With a small sigh, Inu Kimi replied

"You have no heir, not only that, but the Court of Nobles has demanded you take a mate, you must quit your foolishness and find one or you will be taken out of power."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, this is an unprecedented problem…he had no time for courtships and demon politics, not when he is after that filthy hanyou Naraku.

His mother continued to speak, and her words would change everything.

"Sesshomaru, I want you to take Amaya as a mate, if you don't I will choose a demoness from the court for you and you will be forced to mate her."

Sesshomaru could only stare in shock

'_What am I to do now?'_

* * *

**Well, thats it. Please review,especially those who add this story on their favorite list but don't review...you know who you are! **


	4. Chapter 4

Amaya had just finished speaking with the handsome inuyokai guard, whose name she learned was Kaname. He told her about his affection toward Lady Kimi and his conflicting emotions, at first he flat out denied it, a bit of…..persuasion, was necessary. Now, she wandered into the small courtyard, sitting on a intricate stone bench.

Closing her eyes, Amaya thought of her home…the cold mountains covered with lush forests. The people who she saw daily even though she was a noble and they commoners. She also thought of the despicable panther demons who sought to destroy their peace, slowly chipping away at the powerful barrier that surrounded the mountains.

'_When I arrive, I will end their pitiful lives with my very own claws'_

The sound of feet heading in her direction brought her out of her dark thoughts, she turned to face a guard who gave a short bow before her.

"Lady Amaya, the Western Lady requests your presence in the study, shall I escort you?"

With a dismissive wave she replied "No, you are free to go, thank you for informing me."

With another bow the guard hurriedly ran off, a blush staining his cheeks.

Heading towards the study her mind raced

'_Hopefully Kimi got Sesshomaru to agree to my proposal, if she didn't I may have to find another ally or try a more persuasive method, though I would hate to stoop to such despicable means. Either way I would do anything to save my people, even if it meant soliciting off my body and power in exchange.'_

Arriving at the study, she gave two firm knocks, awaiting a response from within.

"Come in my dear" was the reply

Walking in, her eyes were drawn to the tall white figure lounging on one of the couches, his mokomoko draped elegantly around him. His face was still as stone, giving no indication of his feelings….though she thought he seemed tense and unhappy."

Shrugging it off, Amaya sat in an empty chair that was next to Inu Kimi and across from Sesshomaru.

All was silent, the tension in the room seemed to increase the minute she walked in. Her eyes met Sesshomaru's, who quickly looked away.

"_Hmmm, something is going on here." _She thought suspiciously.

Deciding to break the uncomfortable silence, she began "So Sesshomaru, what have you decided."

Their eyes met again, this time he did not turn away , instead his gold eyes stared straight at her, seeming to be analyizing her every move.

"I will aid you, in exchange you will grant me unlimited access to the eastern scrolls, but I will only assist you when I have completed my mission here. Also, if asked, you will assist me in defeating one of my enemies."

Amaya's jaw tightened at his words, in a voice that did not betray her irritation she responded "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, but if I may be so bold, what is your mission and who is your foe?"

He continued to stare at her and she got the feeling he was looking for faults. "I am after a cunning hanyou named Naraku, he has insulted me several times and terrorizes my lands. He will die by hands and my hands alone."

She looked to her right, where Kimi sat, a small smile on her face. Narrowing her eyes, she turned her gaze back to the western lord.

"I have heard stories of this Naraku, tell me, what is the story behind him and why can you, a taiyokai, not defeat him?"

Golden eyes narrowed at the demoness, but she had to be informed at some point.

"Naraku is a half demon who uses others to do his bidding. He hides behind barriers and lets his reincarnation do his work. Naraku seeks to complete the Shikon Jewel and use it to become a full blooded demon. He creates chaos and seems to revel in breaking relationships and giving ultimatums. Naraku is a disgustingly cunning creature, he would be long dead if not for his foolish schemes. He has insulted me personally several times, something I will not stand for."

Nodding her head, she processes this information before speaking "You wish for my help with his barriers, tell me this though. How do I know you will keep your word to me after Naraku is dead."

Glaring again he arrogantly replied in a voice laced with ice "This Sesshomaru fulfills all his promises and pays his debts, you insult me with your words woman."

This time violet eyes narrowed, "Forgive me oh great and mightly Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's hand twitched, before a confrontation could break out, Lady Inu Kimi spoke for the first time since Amaya entered the room."

"Come now, please do not fight. Sesshomaru, wouldn't you like to hear the details of Lady Amaya's situation?"

His only response was a quiet "Hnn"

Inu Kimi's golden eyes looked at Amaya, she gave a small nod of encouragement. So, Lady Amaya began once again.

"The enemy we face is one you have already defeated, panther demons. For a short while after they returned, all was calm. Lady Touran even forged a peace agreement between our two clans. A few months after, she and her followers were assassinated." At his, Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, but it went unnoticed. "A radical group proclaimed it the panther tribes goal to kill all inuyokai, beginning with us. At first their attempts were unsuccessful and my army and I warded them off. Shortly after, rumors of a traitor arose, they said that a traitor had allied himself with our enemy and leaked knowledge on our barrier. Soon, the panther tribe began creating weapons with enchantments to break our barrier, they continue to grow stronger. We captured one of them and asked him who the traitor was, he said the traitor was a western inuyokai, born in our clan. Supposedly the traitor fled here, and now resides in your court. I am hoping to apprehend the demon while I am here. As for the current status of my people I can only say that when I left them, the panther demons had not even made a crack in the barrier, but it was slowly weakening and our casters were becoming tired. The barrier would hold for a few more months….but considering the two weeks it took me to get here, and now that you have to finish your mission. We have two months at the most, at the least one month."

Again all was silent, Sesshomaru was deep in thought, and Amaya gazed at his handsome features, a strange tingle running through her the longer she looked.

Without warning he spoke in an irritated voice

"With the time limit you have given me, I will need to form a group to attack Naraku. Alone, even with you, it would take too much time to defeat Naraku and assemble my army."

He gave a small sigh "It seems I will have to visit my idiotic half-brother, Inuyasha"

Mentally, Sesshomaru seethed

'_To be able to keep my word to Amaya, I must join with Inuyasha and his group of weak humans. The hanyou will most likely reject my offer, the idiot knows nothing of diplomacy and temporary truces….perhaps the miko who travels with him will be able to convince the fool that this the fastest route to defeat Naraku. Either way, I must kill Naraku and convince Amaya to be my mate and bare my child in under a month...this will most definitley be an interesting mission.'_

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but next one is going to be filled with excitment when Inuyasha and his group show up. The update will probably come on Sunday. Thank you to anyone who had reviewed...and if you haven't please do, keeps me optimistic!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so very sorry for not updating, unfortunately, life got in the way. I will be updating more often. So, to make it up to you guys I have posted a super-duper long chapter...it will not be featuring Inuyasha. I know I said it would be but my plans have changed, he will definitely be in the next chapter though. Sorry again for the wait, enjoy.**

* * *

After spending a few more hours with Lady Kimi, Sesshomaru and Amaya set off once again. We headed towards the children in silence, riding on our clouds of yoki. The two demons lightly landed in the clearing they had left their little group in, sharp eyes scanning the area for anything suspicious. Together they walked towards the dim fire and looked at the sleeping humans and dragons. What Amaya saw brought a smile to her face. Matsu and Rin were lying across the two dragon's legs, face to face and fast asleep. The two dragons were also asleep side by side, their long necks covering the children's torsos. Jaken was staring at the fire, unaware of Sesshomaru and Amaya's presence. The silence was broken with Sesshomaru's deep voice

"Jaken"

The green imp leapt into the air, letting out a silent scream as he clutched his chest with a stubby hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, obviously they had returned. What a stupid little demon.

At Jaken's exclamation the rest of the group woke up, letting out yawns and stretching out stiff limbs. The first to fully awaken was Rin, who ran excitedly towards the stoic male demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so glad you have returned! I wasn't too lonely this time because Matsu kept me company, we played lots of games and he taught me…"

The girl rambled on about her adventures with Matsu as the slightly older and significantly calmer boy approached her. Speaking in his even tone he spoke above Rin's voice.

"My Lady, I am happy you have returned, I hope your trip was pleasant."

Giving a small smile at his maturity and politeness she answered

"Yes Matsu, it was a pleasant trip, I hope you were behaving yourself while I was gone."

Plastering an innocent look on his face he teasingly responded

"Of course I behaved myself, when have I ever given you reason to doubt me."

Giving a laugh she patted him on the head. Turing back to the demon lord she saw him looking at the little human girl, kneeling so they were eye to eye. She watched him curiously, he did not seem the type to care for a human but he protects her and cares for her…In time, she would discover the true Sesshomaru.

They set out when the sun rose, Sesshomaru and Amaya walked side by side, keeping a steady pace. They crossed no demons or animals that day, all of them fled from the power the two demons radiated. The children rode on their respective dragons, in a sleepy daze. Deciding that the silence was not to her liking, Amaya turned her violet eyes to the demon next to her.

"Your lands are very beautiful Sesshomaru."

His golden eyes slanted towards her

"I suppose so; the Western Lands have always been blessed with life and beauty."

Silence ruled once again, until Sesshomaru spoke quietly

"And your lands how are they?"

Lifting a black eyebrow, she teasingly joked

"The great Lord Sesshomaru wishes to know about my humble mountains, I'm flattered."

The only answer she got was silence, heaving a sigh, she wistfully began.

"The Eastern Mountains are the most beautiful mountains I have ever laid eyes on. They rise high up into the clouds, and are covered in massive pine trees. The top, where we dwell, is rather frigid and covered with pristine white snow. The lower portion of the mountain is lush and green, with an abundance of animals. The air is crisp and fresh, I love the smell. The great mountain spirit truly blessed us when he gave us the land. There is plenty of food, water and land for everyone and though the barrier at times isolates us from the outside world, it keeps us protected and our culture alive. You will see my lands icy beauty for yourself when you go there; I believe you will enjoy it just as much as I do."

Again, there was silence. Amaya thought of her beloved home, her people and the enemies that threatened the peace until Sesshomaru's voice cut through her thoughts

"Is that why you chose the boy as your companion, because of the smell?"

Violet eyes widened, had he figured it out so quickly?

"Yes, Matsu scent reminds me of my home, but his mind fascinates me. For a child he is clever and wise beyond his years, and because of this was an outcast. He saw the world in grey's instead on black and white. He was the first human who did not run away from me. Somehow, we entered a long discussion and I promised to take him away from the village who thought him a wicked boy who was a demon sympathizer."

Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eye, how her black hair tinted with purple highlights swayed in the breeze. The jagged dark blue cheek stripes that contrasted beautifully with her pale features, she was lovely. Never had he scrutinized a female so thoroughly, they were just tools to take his needs out of, to manipulate to get what he wanted. But from the minute he saw her fight that ogre he knew she was different, an equal.

After their conversation, they continued on in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Sesshomaru pondering how to convince her to become his mate and Amaya thinking of her home and the panther demons who would pay for their foolishness.

* * *

That night, when all the others were asleep the two taiyokai stood gazing at the night sky. Amaya lowered herself to the ground and sat with her legs crossed.

She turned her face up to the stoic demon next to her.

"Sesshomaru, sit down with me."

He raised a silver brow, no one but his mother and father had spoken to him in such a manner…but for some reason he was not terribly bothered. He complied and gracefully sat next to her, his legs stretched out in front of him. Their mokomoko's touched, causing a shiver to run up his spine.

Amaya sighed, still gazing at the moon. In a casual tone that contradicted the severe expression on her face she asked.

"So, tell me what your brother, Inuyasha, is like."

She felt him stiffen slightly and his face darken.

"I do not consider that hanyou my brother; he is rash, idiotic and has no control or poise. He is not worthy of carrying my father's blood… a disgrace to the family."

His voice was cold and hard, Amaya looked at him…the magenta stripes and icy amber eyes. He was the epitome of yokai nobility. Sesshomaru was powerful, poised, intelligent and handsome. Hanyou's were more hated than humans…having one as a sibling was a blow to the perfect image he had crafted. Nevertheless, family was family, especially to pack demons like Inuyokai.

"If you dislike Inuyasha so much why are we searching for him?"

She received a glare, but seeing as it had no effect, continued.

"With him he has a miko who can detect shards from the Shikon Jewel, since Naraku seeks to complete it, she is valuable in tracking him. Also, Inuyasha inherited the Tessaiga, a powerful sword my father left him….it is also useful to me. I once lusted after the sword, I was envious and enraged that father left the sword to Inuyasha and not to me. I cannot even touch it, there is a barrier preventing any demon from wielding it."

Amaya contemplated his answer for some time, her mind whirring.

"If the sword is so important, I can give it to you. Breaking the barrier will be a simple matter."

Sesshomaru's lips twitched upwards for a brief moment.

"At one time, I would have accepted your offer. But now I have an even more powerful sword…my Bakusaiga along with a sword of healing. Let my half-brother keep the sword, he needs it far more than I."

She looked at his hip next to her. She could feel the power radiating from one of them…the other radiated a strange warmth.

"I see."

Sesshomaru only nodded and silence ruled over once again. They sat next together watching the sky until dawn, when it was time to continue their search.

Sesshomaru and Amaya woke their group and lead the way, their steps steady and sure. Sesshomaru did not know where Inuyasha and his group were, but decided to head to his brother's forest and as a starting point. While Sesshomaru contemplated directions, Amaya thought about Sesshomaru.

'_He is an interesting demon. Though he is rather cold and seems distant, but that is to be expected of any noble…including myself. Choosing a mate now would be foolish, I could die in the upcoming war and you only mate once. I do not wish to ruin Sesshomaru's chances…he has been generous enough even if we would make a smart pair and have strong children. But I cannot think too much on this matter, I need to focus on my people and defeating this Naraku. Time is running out for me and if the Eastern Mountain's barrier begins to fail, one of my messengers will alert me and I will return regardless if Sesshomaru is ready.'_

Next to her, Sesshomaru was scrutinizing his walking companion as well and the ultimatum his mother gave him.

'_Amaya is different from the other noble females. She does not attempt to seduce me or gain my favor through deceit. She would be a valuable ally, my life would be significantly easier if gaining her as an ally was my only mission. Unfortunately, luck is not with me. Mother had to demand I take a mate at a rather difficult time. Also, mates are chosen only once. If a mistake is made then either Amaya or I will suffer for it. Females are far too much trouble….sneaky, cunning and manipulative. Though Amaya does not revolt me…she is too powerful. Two alphas mating is unheard of. Perhaps I can appease mother if I tell her I am beginning the courting process to make our union more fruitful. Yes, she would be pleased with that. I just have to find a way to get closer to Amaya to complete my deception.'_

Both taiyokai's were lost in their thoughts, a small voice drew their attention back to reality.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am hungry."

The group paused, Sesshomaru looked at Rin, hearing her growling stomach. After a few measures of silence he answered

"Fetch yourself some food, take Ah-Un"

"Okay!" was Rin's cheery reply, she ran up to the dragon and climbed on his back.

"Let's go Ah-Un!"

Before they could take off into the air, a voice stopped them.

"Wait!" Matsu called out, he ran up to Amaya and spoke quickly

"My Lady, may I accompany Rin?" She gave him a small smile before speaking.

"I do not mind, but it is Sesshomaru who you must ask."

Brown eyes swept nervously from demon to demon, before Matsu cautiously spoke

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I accompany Rin?"

The stoic taiyokai stared at the young boy in front of him, gold eyes intense.

"You may."

Matsu beamed up at the them before quickly bowing and running back to Rin. The children giggled and laughed as Ah-Un took to the air. Both of them waving at two demons below them.

Deciding to set up camp, Amaya started a fire and laid out the children's beds. Once she finished she walked up to Sesshomaru, curiously asking.

"How did you meet young Rin?"

Sesshomaru did not move, and gave no sign of hearing her, but she knew differently and waited for his response.

"I was injured and resting in the woods. Rin was a village orphan, she stumbled upon me and brought me food and water every day, even when I told her it was unnecessary. When I was about to leave, I smelled her blood and found her dead in the forest, she had been attacked by wolves. I revived Rin with Tenseiga and ever since she has followed me."

Amaya pondered the story, Sesshomaru probably did not realize it, but subconsciously he had been forming a pack, but he was missing one piece….a mate. She told herself to ask him about why he had not mated when night fell. Already she heard the children making their way back to camp.

* * *

Night fell once again, and there still was no sign of Inuyasha and his group. Sesshomaru and Amaya sat together high up in a tree. Once again, they sat gazing at the night sky, the full moon beckoned to their blood, asking to be released.

Suddenly, Amaya turned to the demon next to her.

"Why have you not taken a mate?"

Gold eyes quickly swept toward her, they stared at one another. Gold versus violet.

"I could ask you the same question, you have been ready for mating for centuries now."

She gave him a smirk, revealing one glistening fang.

"That may be true, but you know my situation is a bit different."

"Not by much"

Purple eyes narrowed "What is that supposed to mean Sesshomaru."

Calmly he replied "If you wished, you could have taken a mate. Either you do not want children or weak suitors have come for your hand."

Glaring at him she retorted "If that is the case for me then I suppose you deem yourself above all the females you encounter, or I may be mistaken and you have no interest in females at all."

"I did not peg you as one who listens to rumors from bitter demonesses, if this is your petty way of getting revenge, you have failed."

Silence reigned for a moment, then, Amaya did something no one had ever dared to do.

She pushed him off the tree. Granted, it did no damage to him since he landed lightly on his feet, but nonetheless, it was insulting.

He turned to glare up at her, but she was no longer there, instead he found himself face to face with narrowed violet eyes.

"Perhaps I was being petty with my remark, but I have no wish for a mate who could not best me in battle, nor a mate who is only after my title. You do not know anything about me and my desires for not taking a mate. I have heard the stories of you sexual prowess and how you discard the females after you have finished. You give them nothing, tell them nothing. They are merely objects to you."

He stared at her his eyes narrowing at her tone "Those females know exactly what will happen if they pursue me. It should be reward enough that I even give them a second glance."

She snorted and turned away "Such arrogance."

Stepping up to her Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist. "I have heard stories of you as well Amaya, you are not innocent. You take many lovers at once…at least I only take one at a time."

Amaya glared at Sesshomaru's arm encircling her wrist, suddenly her expression changed into a smirk. Pressing against him, she whispered in his ear.

"I suppose we are both guilty Sesshomaru, we cannot resist our instincts. The question now is what will we do about it?"

The question hung in the air, Amaya still pressed against his chest. He looked down at her, eyebrow raised. Her smirk widened, revealing a glistening fang.

Clawed fingers traced a pattern on his armor, then further up to his neck.

Sesshomaru's arm whipped out, catching the wandering hand.

"Stop"

Amaya giggled, then twirled away from him, her lilac mokomoko brushing his.

"All males are the same, no matter who they are."

And with that she vanished, leaving Sesshomaru startled and confused.

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at the camp just as dawn broke, everyone still fast asleep. Gold eyes swept the area, but he already knew Amaya was not among them.

He leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes, he found himself thinking of the female taiyokai once again. She was strange, though her expression, like his, rarely changed and she held herself like a noble, she was anything but. Amaya is playful, coy, beautiful and intelligent. Not to mention extremely powerful. She awoke instincts which he had not felt in awhile.

Being in another inuyokai's presence stirred his mating instincts and his male ego. He felt the need to prove himself to her, in every way possible. The urge was annoying but not unmanageable.

He felt a breeze pass by him and slowly opened his eyes, revealing Amaya leaning over him. Her face inches from his own.

"What are you doing" he blandly asked

"Making sure you are not asleep, we cannot let our guard down." Was her reply, her eyes serious.

His eyes traced the jagged, midnight blue stripes on her cheeks, then down to full lips. Suddenly, his head was gently lifted by a clawed finger under his chin.

Sparkling eyes met his and in a teasing voice she whispered

"Like what you see Sesshomaru?"

Swatting her hand away, he stood up, jostling Amaya in the process.

That was when he noticed the two dead deer on the floor, their necks broken. He raised an eyebrow at the demoness next to him.

"I thought a decent breakfast was in order. We can preserve the extra meat for later."

She lifted the carcasses before beginning to prepare the meat for cooking. Thirty minutes later, the deer were roasting on spit. Two legs were missing from the largest. While the meat cooked, Amaya brought over the raw deer legs, stripped of fur and hooves.

"Would you like one, Sesshomaru?"

He contemplated he food in front of him, taiyokai's did not need to eat every day, or even every week. There yoki sustained them, but only if they could collect it from other demons. Which is why taiyokai killed other demons often, to sustain themselves. It had been at least a week since Sesshomaru had killed something, he probably should eat to keep his strength.

He nodded his head and the leg was placed on a stone in front of him. He carefully cut the meat into slices with his claws before slowly consuming it. He looked beside him and saw Amaya doing the same.

They ate in silence, he finished first and went to cleanse himself at the nearby pond. Amaya woke the children and gave them pieces of meat, as well as some roots and berries she found. Slabs of meat were also given to the dragons who eagerly gulped it down. By the end, only a few pounds were left, she set them to dry in the sun for preservation.

When Sesshomaru returned, the group of seven set out in search of Inuyasha and his group. Hours were spent in silence, even the children. Matsu was the first to break the silence.

Excitedly Matsu spoke "Rin, do you know how to make flower wreaths?"

Jumping in Ah-Un's saddle, she responded "No"

Jumping down from Kaida's back and helping Rin down from Ah-Un's he began collecting flowers, stem and all. Rin eagerly helped him, humming a tune as she collected.

The two inuyokai's continued on, listening to the surrounding forest for potential threats. Amaya listened as Matsu explained how to make flower wreaths, he was patient and direct and Rin learned quickly. About an hour later and after many failed attempts Rin came running up to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look what I made for you. It's a flower necklace, isn't it pretty?'

Glancing at the small child beside him he nodded his head.

"Lord Sesshomaru, aren't you going to take it?'

"Rin, I am too old for such foolishness."

On his other side, Amaya glared at him, but became distracted when Matsu approached her.

"Lady Amaya, I have made you a wreath as well."

She looked at the boy and the wreath of purple and white flowers in his hand. She smiled softly and kneeled down. Rising up to his tiptoes, he gently placed it on her head. Matsu smiled at her

"My lady, you look beautiful, as always."

Patting his head Amaya replied "Thank you Matsu, the wreath is beautiful as well."

Standing up, Amaya glared at Sesshomaru once again, her eyes softened when she saw Rin's trembling lip and watery eyes.

Walking up the teary child she kneeled in front of her. Fingering the blue and white wreath in her hands.

"What a lovely wreath Rin, you must have worked very hard on it."

Rin nodded while wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I-I made it for Lord Sesshomaru so he would know that I'm thankful to him, because he lets me stay with him. And Jaken is wearing his wreath.

She looked to the green imp, seeing the yellow wreath the adorned his fat neck. Glancing up at Sesshomaru, she spoke in an icy tone.

"I'm sure Sesshomaru would love to wear your necklace, especially since you worked so hard on it."

Standing up, her violet eyes bore into his, daring him to refuse. In a voice that the humans in the group could not hear, she whispered.

"You will wear the necklace Sesshomaru, it will not kill you to put it on, at least until the flowers die. Or are you so cruel that you enjoy making little girls cry."

Sesshomaru glared at her before giving a soft sigh and kneeling down. He lowered his head and Rin happily placed the wreath around his neck. Standing back up he softly spoke.

"Thank you Rin"

Rin giggled and laughingly yelled

"Lord Sesshomaru, you look pretty!"

Giving a small chuckle, Amaya corrected the little girl.

"No Rin, not pretty….handsome. Sesshomaru looks handsome."

Amaya smirked at Sesshomaru before giving him a wink.

The rest of the day was spent in peace, with the children fashioning giant wreaths for the dragons to wear, but there was still no sign of Inuyasha.

* * *

Once again, night fell. The stars twinkled like diamonds in the endless black sky. It was becoming a nightly ritual for the two inuyokai, they would stay up and talk during the night or just enjoy the others company. Tonight was different though.

Amaya suddenly stopped walking and sniffed the air. Curious eyes watched her every move. Then a smirk formed on her lips

"I smell a hot spring nearby"

Behind her, she heard Jaken snort and sarcastically mumble "Only a female would stop for such a ridiculous reason, and I thought we were actually in danger."

Without turning around, Amaya blandly replied "Little imp, you should hold your tongue since out of all of us, it is you most in need of a bath. Your scent offends me."

The little green demon gave a strangled gasp and raising his staff yelled

"Why you little conni-" before he could finish his sentence, a cool voice spoke

"Jaken"

Cautiously peering up at his lord, Jaken replied "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Icy golden eyes bore through him and an equally icy voice sent tremors down the little demon's spine.

"Be quiet"

"Yes, my lord."

Satisfied that the matter was settled, Amaya spoke once again.

"We should make camp here, the children, Kaida and I shall go first."

Everyone, except Jaken, nodded in agreement. The children boarded Kaida and they leapt into the air, following Amaya towards the hot spring.

Amaya sunk deep into the hot water a sigh of contentment leaving her lips. She had sent the children back to Jaken and Sesshomaru on Kaida, leaving her in solitude. She peacefully soaked in the water, her muscles relaxing. A while later, Amaya's lips curved into a small smile.

"You can come out now."

Not a sound was made but Amaya sensed his presence coming closer and soon his scent.

Her back was to him, all he could see was the dark mass of hair that flowed down her back.

"You take too long."

Amaya chuckled, of course that would be the first thing he said.

"Sesshomaru, if you are so eager to take a bath then come join me."

Sesshomaru raised a silver brow, even if she couldn't see it.

"I would rather not."

Partially turning, Amaya looked him in the eyes, tilting her head to the side she innocently asked

"Do not tell me you are being modest Sesshomaru. Or perhaps you do not wish for me to see something…I promise I won't laugh if that is the case."

His eyes narrowed at her, his lips turning down into a frown when she turned away from him. He quickly stripped off his armor and carefully folded his clothes on a clean rock. Focusing his energy, he retracted is mokomoko back into his body.

Slipping next to Amaya in the hot spring the two taiyokai's soaked in silence for awhile. While Amaya's eyes were closed he took careful note of her once again. He could clearly see the dark blue stripes on her wrists, moving upwards he traced a path up her arm, seeing the smooth muscle that lay just under her skin. Unfortunately, her hair blocked any other view he may have had of the rest of her body.

Still keeping her eyes closed Amaya asked the demon next to her

"You act like a true noble Sesshomaru, yet you have forgotten your roots as an inuyokai, why is that?"

Her eyes opened, waiting for his response. Sesshomaru pondered her question, he had noticed that she tried to engage him in common inuyokai behavior, but to him, it was below him. He had no need to speak the inuyokai language or to play silly games. He rarely even went into his true form anymore.

After a minute of waiting he simply answered "It is unnecessary"

"You are being foolish, no matter what you may think you are an inuyokai…suppressing your instincts like this is dangerous. One day you may find your inner inu spirit broken and thus, you become mad. Unable to return to your humanoid form ever again, doomed to walk the earth a crazed animal, all because you suppressed your needs as an inuyokai."

In a flash, Sesshomaru had Amaya pinned to the side of the hot spring. His wrist stripes parallel to her cheek stripes as they blocked her escape.

"What do you want from me Amaya, I shall help you win your war once Naraku is defeated, that is all. Yet you constantly tease me and berate me. Do you want me to worship you like a lovesick pup? Or perhaps you wish to bed me? Whatever your intention is, it is not mine; what we have is an alliance, nothing more."

Glaring down at her, he met her shocked purple eyes. Sesshomaru watched as they turned dull and sad. Looking off to the side she softly spoke.

"These may be my last weeks on this earth. The war may kill me, and if it does I want to know my last weeks were lived to the fullest. My whole life I have been bred to rule the eastern lands…I had to be cold and the perfect example for the people. I know my people love me, and I love them, I would die for them! But, all I want is to be free, for just a while. Free of these heavy burdens of ruling. I was hoping I could find these things with you Sesshomaru, you are like me. Feared and respected, but lonely. That is why you have taken Rin and Jaken under your protection, they are your family…because we cannot find one in our world."

Sometime during her speech, her hand had lifted to trace his cheek markings, all the while he looked at her face intently. Sensing her sadness and pain as if it was his own, he knew it was his own. Never could he put words to the ache he felt inside, nothing could fill it. Women, power, death…nothing. When he found Rin and Jaken, his pain lessened, now he knew what he was missing, family.

Inuyokai's are social creatures, forming large families and creating groups when they left their family. They needed another being to comfort them, to fight with to do everything with, but that is the burden of a taiyokai. Respected but feared, even their own kind did not form strong bonds with them, for fear that the taiyokai would turn on them.

Sesshomaru backed away and swam to sit next to her. Amaya leaned into his shoulder and toyed with strands of silver hair while Sesshomaru drew patterns on her arm. Despite being naked and in a hot spring, neither demon felt inclined to do anything but sit in companionable silence.

* * *

**Thank you again for your patience, you don't have to review...I don't deserve it right now. A new chapter, featuring Inuyasha will be posted soon...like in two days. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright so here is the chapter with Inuyasha, as promised. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Amaya was the first to head back to the camp; though Sesshomaru was tempted…he did not peek. Instead he listened as she put her clothes back on and adjusted her armor. When he felt her standing above him, he tilted his head up only to find her centimeters away.

Leaning closer, he felt soft lips brush against his cheek and an equally soft voice whisper

"Thank you Sesshomaru"

And then she was gone, the scent of crisp mountain air and pine trees lingering in the area.

When Sesshomaru returned to the camp, he found a curious sight. Amaya sat cross legged on the ground, with Rin and Matsu kneeling behind her. Both had combs in their hands and were slowly brushing the long, dark hair that hung down Amaya's back.

She turned slightly upon his arrival, giving him a soft smile before smoothing out her features once again. He watched Jaken pace and mutter under his breath, seemingly upset about something, probably something Amaya did.

Following his gaze she gave a small sniff before coldly addressing the pacing Jaken.

"Imp, Sesshomaru had returned, go bathe."

Squawking and wildly waving his arms, Jaken furiously yelled

"You cannot tell me what to do you despicable woman, only the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru may command me."

Another voice, this one cool and soft spoke in Amaya's defense.

"You are a disrespectful little demon. How dare you speak to Lady Amaya in that tone, she is Sesshomaru's equal and therefore commands the respect of all. Apologize or I will teach you a lesson in manners."

Jaken looked at Matsu incrediculously, slowly turning purple with anger, but before he could descend into another fit Sesshomaru voice cut in.

"Jaken, you shall treat Amaya with the respect one of her station deserves. After you have apologized you will bathe."

Trembling, Jaken walked to Amaya bowed and muttered a quick apology before running towards Ah-Un, but before he could climb on to the dragon, Sesshomaru's voice stopped him again.

"On foot, Jaken"

Biting his lip he nodded and ran off into the forest, muttering about evil Lady's and blind Lords.

After Jaken left, Rin spoke up

"I'm sorry about Jaken, Lady Amaya. He doesn't like people stealing Lord Sesshomaru's attention, it took a long time for him to warm up to me cause he always got jealous. But I like you and Matsu a lot!"

Closing her eyes as the children continued to comb her hair she responded

"Thank you, young Rin; I also enjoy your company, as well as Sesshomaru's."

After a few more minutes of brushing, the children finished and placed the flower wreath back on top of her head.

Standing up to her full height Amaya walked towards Sesshomaru while the children settled down for bed.

Looking the slightly taller demon in the eye, she asked him.

"Will you let me comb your hair, Sesshomaru?"

He could see no reason why his hair needed to be brushed, it was as immaculate and smooth as always.

"Why?"

Rolling her eyes, she bounded up into the tree's, beckoning him with a clawed finger. He followed after her, quickly leaping from branch to branch until he found her seated towards the top.

Settling down next to her, he waited.

"Grooming is an essential bonding technique for us inuyokai, Matsu always combs my hair after I bathe because it strengthens our bond and builds trust. I do the same for him, and now Rin."

Sesshomaru had not been groomed since he was a child living with his parents. He remembered it was a pleasant and soothing experience. Perhaps it would not be so bad.

Giving a nod of his head, he turned his back to her and waited for the feel of the comb.

Amaya stared at the broad back before her, surprised that Sesshomaru so easily gave in. Most likely, he was longing for the attention, not realizing how badly he craved it until the opportunity was in front of him. Sliding her fingers between the silver strands she began gently combing through his long hair.

All was silent as Amaya combed through Sesshomaru's hair, the trust building between them. Eventually Amaya finished, but she wanted to continue, to continue bonding with the male demon before her.

Sesshomaru felt the same, he felt so peaceful when she combed through his hair. The sensation was familiar and he clearly remembered the satisfaction of getting groomed.

When Amaya stopped, Sesshomaru found himself saddened but soon he felt her finger sliding through his hair, toying with it.

Sesshomaru was slowly relaxing, and on the verge of slumber when his nose tingled. Golden eyes snapping open, he sat up and carefully sniffed the air. Eyes narrowing, he hissed

"Inuyasha"

* * *

The taiyokai's now had a lock on Inuyasha's scent, taking into account Sesshomaru's description of Inuyasha, Amaya thought it best to bring a peace offering of sorts.

She told the children to begin making flower wreaths for everyone in Inuyasha's group while she wove intricate baskets. Sesshomaru had thought it ridiculous, but he was a man of action, not words or politics. As far as Sesshomaru was concerned, they would force Inuyasha and his group to work with them.

Amaya thought differently, if she could appeal to the group then the alliance would go much smoother. At least if she won the approval of the miko, and one other, the odds would be in their favor.

When Amaya finished her basket, she set out to collect berries and roots to fill them. Her keen nose quickly finding the hidden treasures humans enjoyed so much. When she caught up with her group, Sesshomaru had stopped walking.

"Inuyasha is very close by; he most likely can smell us now and will be on alert. He will be hard to negotiate with, but as I previously stated the miko holds his heart."

Nodding her head at the demon lord, Amaya placed her baskets in Kaida's saddle, scratching the dragons chin.

Before he began walking again Sesshomaru turned to Jaken.

"Jaken, you will not speak during this encounter, no matter what Inuyasha or his group say to me."

Amaya smirked towards Jaken, watching his face turned red as he hastily bowed…it was unknown as to whether his color changed because of embarrassment or anger.

Sesshomaru began walking once again, Amaya at his side, together, and with the support of their little group, they headed towards Inuyasha.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Inuyasha's group everyone was on alert. Golden eyes were narrowed and his sword was drawn.

"Guys, I smell him coming closer…and there are new people with him."

Miroku paused and closed his eyes; he felt Sesshomaru's overwhelming presence along with another, equally heavy one.

Opening his eyes he whispered

"There is another strong presence with him…it has to be another taiyokai."

The group's eyes widened and Shippo climbed onto Kagome's back fearfully whispering

"Another one? We're gonna die for sure!"

Puffing his chest out, Miroku grabbed Sango's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't worry my lovely Sango, I will protect you."

Slapping his hand before it could creep lower, Sango glared at the monk

"I can take care of myself" She sniffed

Kagome, always the peacemaker, stopped the arguing before it got too far.

"We shouldn't attack until they do something threatening, maybe if we act nice they won't hurt us?"

Inuyasha was, of course, the first to respond

"You're crazy Kagome! Sesshomaru and his friend don't care if you're nice or not, he'll kill you anyway. We should strike first, catch em' off guard."

As the group argued over what should be done, Shippo began trembling on Kagome's shoulder, he then slowly stated

"Guys, I think it's too late."

Everyone's heads turned towards the west, where two tall figures could be seen slowly walking towards them.

* * *

Amaya was amused.

She could hear Inuyasha's group arguing over what to do…attack them early, wait to see what they wanted or flee. They didn't even feel their presences coming closer until it was too late.

Once they were in her line of sight, Amaya studied the group before her. A fire demon cat, a female demon slayer, a monk, a miko wearing very revealing clothing, a kitsune and an inu hanyou….how strange. Yet the way they so easily interacted with each other revealed a deep familiarity, one that Amaya was envious of.

The moment the strange group took notice of the two taiyokai was obvious, they all whirred around…taking up fighting positions, especially Inuyasha.

Looking closely at him, he had the signature silver hair and gold eyes of pure bred eastern inuyokai, but the similarities ended there. His stance was basic and untrained. His emotions were easily read and felt, Inuyasha did not act like a higher level demon at all. Even though he was a hanyou, his blood is noble and he seemed to be a rather powerful hanyou.

She found no similarities between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, though their hair and eye color were the same; the textures and feel were different. One was noble, the other common, and one considered perfect the other flawed.

Her thoughts were cut short by a crass voice screaming

"What do you want Sesshomaru? And who the hell are you, his new whore?"

The miko next to him gasped "Inuyasha!"

Stepping forward, Amaya proclaimed with all the grace of a true noble

"I am Lady Amaya, ruler of the Eastern Mountains. Sesshomaru and I have come to forge an alliance with you, Inuyasha, and your group to work together to defeat Naraku."

She felt the children and dragons coming up behind them and continued

"We have come bearing peace offerings"

Nodding her head at the children and Jaken, they rushed forward and placed the baskets of berries and roots down, Jaken followed; dragging the two male deer Sesshomaru had caught earlier.

"The children have also made flower wreaths for each of you"

Matsu and Rin cautiously walked towards the group, putting the wreaths around the male's necks and placing wreaths on top on the female's heads. Even the fire cat got one.

When Rin slowly approached Inuyasha, he swatted the wreath away and angrily yelled

"We will never join up with you, lady! Take your stupid offering back and leave or I'll kill you!"

Before either taiyokai could protest, the miko, red-faced began screaming

"Inuyasha, you're so rude and mean. I can't believe you would say such a thing to them, especially to the children. You are a very bad boy!

Amaya watched as Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head his eyes widened before she heard him whisper "Oh no"

"I am so mad right now! Inuyashsa….Sit Boy! Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit!

Everyone watched as the irritable hanyou went crashing towards the hard ground, screaming as the subjugation beads bore down on him.

When the miko finished, she turned to the amused taiyokai's and smiled

"Thank you for the gifts, we would love to join with you, Lady Amaya and Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stepped forward and slowly walked closer the group, Amaya following closely behind.

Sesshomaru thought things had gone well, no blood was shed and Inuyasha ended up looking like a fool.

Stepping up towards Kagome, Sesshomaru spoke for the first time

"Miko, I believe this arrangement will benefit us both and hasten the defeat of Naraku. But, know that you must keep Inuyasha in line…or he will perish."

Quickly nodding her head, Kagome turned once again towards the fallen Inuyasha, glaring she threateningly told him

"Hear that Inuyasha, behave or die."

Turing towards Lady Amaya, Kagome was amazed by her height. The top of Lady Amaya's head reached Sesshomaru's nose, while her head didn't even reach his shoulder Not only was her height intimidating but her fierce and regal features screamed of beauty and danger.

Twisting her neck up she greeted the female taiyokai

"Hi! I'm Kagome." Gesturing behind her she introduced the rest of the group

"That guy over there is Miroku…he's a pervert. And that's my best friend Sango, her fire cat is Kirara and that little guy is Shippo."

She watched as the perverted monk stepped towards her, audaciously taking her hand and bowing

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Amaya, if you ever need anything….just ask."

Miroku seemed unaware of the hostile glares he received from Sango, Sesshomaru and even Matsu.

Smacking his head, Sango shoved Miroku away and bowed in front of Amaya

"Please forgive Miroku…he cannot turn off his perverseness. Welcome to the group."

She nodded towards the demon slayer

"Thank you, Sango."

Seemingly recovered, Inuyasha sprang up and glared at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, daring Inuyasha to try something.

"Even though every one else buys your little peace offering act, I don't. I'll be watching you...and if you make the smallest wrong move, I will stop you."

Towering over his younger brother, Sesshomaru blocked Amaya from Inuyasha's gaze.

"No threatening moves will be made towards your group, but know that we will also be watching you, little brother."

Placing a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder Amaya stepped between the two males

"I admire your dedication to your friends, but we are allies now, Inuyasha. In time, I hope you will come to trust us or at least see us as your allies. We are aiming towards a common goal, after that we will go our separate ways…but allies are forever, even after Naraku is defeated I will be your friend still."

Snorting softly, Sesshomaru mumbled "That is the case for you"

Tightening her hand on his shoulder, Amaya glared at him, he was not helping the situation.

Leaving the two taiyokai, Inuyasha shouted to everyone "Let's go make camp so we can talk about stuff."

Everyone nodded and quickly went in search of a suitable camp site.

* * *

Walking alongside Sesshomaru, Amaya quietly spoke.

"I think that went well, it seems Inuyasha will be our main concern."

"He has always created problems" Was Sesshomaru's curt reply

"Please make an effort to get along with everyone, if we wish to become a united fighting force we must build trust…and trust starts with having respect for others."

Snorting, he replied "Do not expect me to make friends with these pathetic creatures, we are far above them in every sense…power, beauty, grace and social standing, they should be flocking to us"

Brushing her mokomoko with his, she teasingly replied "While that may be, we must set an example….in every sense. The sexual tension between the humans is stifling; perhaps we should show them how it's done."

Deciding to play along for once, Sesshomaru leaned down to whisper in Amaya's pointed ear

"Perhaps we should, but the question I have for you is can you handle it?"

Violet eyes widening, then narrowing Amaya whispered back

"Dear Sesshomaru, is that a challenge? I can tell you that I have never lost a challenge made to me by a male."

Before the demon next to her could reply, an exasperated and slightly red Inuyasha shouted

"You know I can hear what you're saying, right?"

The miko, Kagome curiously asked Inuyasha what he meant but he just mumbled and walked faster.

Chuckling lowly Amaya calmly replied "Do not be jealous Inuyasha; I am sure that once this battle is over, you will have better chances with her."

Flattening his ears, Inuyasha turned redder before bounding off ahead yelling behind his shoulder

"I'm gonna scout ahead for a camp site"

Next to her Sesshomaru mumbled "Incredible…she got rid of him."

Suddenly, Amaya laughed out loud. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

She quickly whispered to him "Look at Inuyasha's neck."

Golden eyes turned towards the hanyou bounding away and there, around his neck, was Rin's flower wreath.

* * *

**Alright, that's it. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter there will be a fight or two, but that update will take a while. I will be going on vacation for 22 days in two days time, so no updates until I come back. In the meantime, please review, the more reviews the longer the chapters will be. Thank you guys!**


	7. Authors Note

**Hey Guys! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I am here to talk to you about that. I just got back from my trip two days ago, on the 13th. The trip was wonderful and I had loads of fun. I'm writing this authors note just to tell you that I am back and will be reviewing soon. Probably in 8-10 days because I have to catch up on my life. Thank you for your patience and for the reviews!**

**~Sofia**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your patience. I know this is a little late, but I hope the length makes up for it.**

* * *

Everyone had gathered around the fire the monk had made. They watched the two deer roast slowly in the flames. An awkward silence hung around the camp, the only ones who seemed unaffected were the children, who happily chattered and played amongst themselves.

Once the meat was ready, everyone dug in…except the two taiyokai. Amaya and Sesshomaru watched them devour the meal, watching the groups eyes close in bliss.

Kagome smiled when she finished "Thank you for the food, it was awesome!"

Sango nodded her head "It has been a long time since we had such a nice meal."

Inuyasha just huffed and continued to eat.

Since she knew Sesshomaru would not speak, Amaya answered.

"We are pleased you enjoyed your meal."

After a moment, Kagome looked at the two demons "So, what do you guys eat…do you eat raw meat or something."

This time Sesshomaru did answer "We are not weak creatures like yourselves, Amaya and I do not need to eat human food."

Amaya glared at the male next to her, though what he said was true, he could have said it in a kinder fashion.

"What Sesshomaru means to say is, taiyokai's, unlike other demons, do not normally eat food. Instead we glean our energy off of other demons yoki. When we kill another demon, we absorb their energy and that energy sustains us. It is also why we age so slowly or not at all. The yoki constantly regenerates our bodies, keeping them young and healthy. But, if we cannot find suitable sources of yoki, we can eat meat but it must be raw."

The humans situated around the campfire stared in amazement at Amaya, even Inuyasha looked interested.

"So that's why Sesshomaru is always killing things."

Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha after his outburst, but he seemed oblivious to the looks he was receiving and carried on.

"Hey Sesshomaru, if that's true then why didn't your arm grow back?"

Leveling his icy gaze on Inuyasha, he gave a crisp remark

"Bakusaiga was blocking my regenerative abilities, once I unlocked it, my arm regenerated."

'oooos' sounded around the fire, Amaya storing the information in her head.

Sango was the next to comment "So this is why demons fear taiyokai…because they are your energy source?"

Amaya inclined her head "Yes, but we do not consume weak demons. Instead it is higher level demons and even other taiyokai who must fear us. But, we have large amounts of yoki; enough that we only need to hunt strong demons once a month if we have not depleted our energy. The true reason other demons fear us is because we are not like them. Taiyokai's are outcasts in demon society. Born killers…we are stronger, faster and more beautiful than all other creatures, killing one is almost impossible unless you happen to be a taiyokai yourself."

Silence entered the camp, the two demons could sense the moment the humans realized how lucky they were. It was rare to meet a taiyokai, and even rarer to survive an encounter. They also realized how easily Amaya and Sesshomaru could kill them all in the blink of an eye.

After the realization that they could all be killed by the two demons in seconds, Kagome took the time to look at them closely.

She observed their sleek, straight hair that hung down to their waists. She skipped over their faces, saving those for last. Their bodies were lean, tall and elegant. They had a super human grace, like the predators they were. She then glanced at the strange fur that they wore, Amaya wore it like a boa around her shoulders, but Sesshomaru had had thrown over his shoulder. Kagome wasn't sure what it was…it was probably a symbol of power or something. The rest of the demons attire was beyond human; it was of a highest quality and made them look otherworldly. If their clothing, bodies and sheer amount of power weren't enough to instill fear then their faces should.

Blue eyes gazed cautiously at the two impassive faces of the taiyokai. They were perfect. Flawless. The markings added a sense of mystery but also separated them from humans, and even other demons. Amaya had the beautiful golden star on her forehead while Sesshomaru had his blue moon. A moon and star…symbols of night. But, for Kagome, the most startling feature of the taiyokai's was not their height, power, or otherworldly faces but rather it was their eyes.

They were eyes that burn. Eyes that have seen centuries pass before them. Despite the fact that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shared the same eyes, Inuyasha's eyes held emotions, they were expressive and warm. The pair of demons before her had eyes that could see straight to the soul. The violet and gold were cold, sending chills down your spine if you looked for too long. Even Amaya, who seemed pretty nice, had eyes that froze.

Kagome was startled out of her examination by Miroku suddenly speaking. Clapping his hands together he spoke.

"Thank you for the lesson, but I think what we really want to know is how you teamed up with Sesshomaru?

And so, Amaya with some help from Sesshomaru told the group how they met and why they are together. They told them about the panther demons, the traitor and her time limit. The story took a few hours but everyone listened to every detail, enraptured by Amaya's low voice.

When all was said, the camp was once again silent. Each person pondering the return of the panther demons and Amaya's quest to defeat them before they killed her people.

Sesshomaru pondered the traitor she spoke of. A western looking inuyokai born in the east…a traitor his lands was supposedly harboring. He would find this traitor and dispose of him himself.

Inuyasha was the first to break the silence "So, how the hell did you get Sesshomaru to cooperate with you. He's not exactly the helping type."

Before either demon could answer Miroku cut in "Well Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru is a relatively young, active male. Therefore I can only think of one thing that would serve as proper payment….especially since you do not cross such a lovely lady very often. Except of course my dear Sango."

Everyone rolled their eyes, Sango slapped Miroku's head, but when she turned to apologize to the two taiyokai, her eyes met a strange sight.

Amaya and Sesshomaru's lips were curved into smirks as they started at one another. Inuyasha sat, mouth hanging open as he gaped at the two…Kagome was beet red.

"You can't be serious Sesshomaru! That is so unlike you!" Inuyasha shouted

"My decisions are none of your concern, hanyou."

Thankfully, an unexpected voice cut in, ending the dispute.

"Lady Amaya would never stoop so low. She offered him something else in return for his aid, right my lady?"

Violet eyes mischievously darted to her ward, Matsu. Laughing, she addressed the group.

"Your assumption is incorrect, monk. I offered Sesshomaru what every taiyokai wants…power."

"Now that sounds more like the Sesshomaru I know." She heard Inuyasha mutter

Sesshomaru ignored the hanyou's comment and continued for Amaya

"Lady Amaya offered me information on creating and breaking barriers, knowledge that is kept secret except for a few choice demons and the eastern inuyokai's."

Sango was the next to speak. "That's right, the eastern yokai's invented the barrier. So you will be very valuable in our fight with Naraku."

Amaya nodded her head "Yes, I can break any barrier and create unbreakable ones"

Inuyasha huffed "Big deal, my sword can break barriers too, and I bet you can't break the one on my Tessaiga."

Standing up, Amaya walked towards Inuyasha, who also stood up. She looked down at him, Inuyasha's head reaching to just above her shoulder.

"We shall see."

Kagome jumped up from her seat "This can only mean one thing…..Barrier Battle!"

* * *

Kagome walked to the center of the clearing where Inuyasha and Amaya now stood.

"Ok, first Inuyasha will try to break a barrier has Amaya created with his Red Tessaiga. Then Amaya will try to wield Tessaiga without getting burned."

The two competitors nodded their heads, similar thoughts flowing through their minds.

"_I can finally show this Lady Amaya whose boss."_

"_Now the insolent hanyou will learn how inferior his strength is."_

Kagome spoke once again "Okay guys, Ready…Set…Go!

Amaya and Inuyasha gave Kagome a strange look, her speech was quite unusual. Nevertheless, the competition began.

Amaya waved a hand in front of herself, she seemed to be staring at nothing but a power could be felt in the air. Suddenly, a bluish barrier appeared right in front of Amaya. It was incredibly thin, and the shades of blue seemed to flow like water.

"Pshh, that barrier may be pretty but it looks weak, my Tessaiga will definitely break through."

The giant sword in Inuyasha's hand began to pulse, before it slowly was engulfed in red. With a yell Inuyasha charged at the sparkling barrier and when his blade made contact….he was thrown back.

Inuyasha went flying across the clearing, his sword still vibrating from the impact. Undeterred, he attacked again…gentler this time. Each attempt ended in failure, he slashed, sliced and thrust at the barrier, but even though it was thinner than paper...not a ripple appeared.

Panting, Inuyasha slumped on his sword. Kagome ran back to the center and announced.

"Amaya wins this one!" quickly adding "And Inuyasha don't even think about arguing." When she saw him open his mouth in protest.

Amaya gave a small smirk, she raised a hand to the shimmering wall and with the tip of one claw shattered the barrier. The barrier cracked and sparkling slivers went tumbling down, disappearing into thin air.

Everyone 'ooooed' and 'awwwwed' and the brilliant display. Inuyasha sheathed his sword, glaring angrily at the female taiyokai in front of him.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and beckoned to Amaya until they stood a foot apart.

"Alright Lady Amaya, try and use the Tessaiga."

Kagome looked expectantly at Inuyasha, until he presented his sword, hilt out.

Stretching out a clawed hand Amaya closed her hand around Tessaiga's hilt….and nothing happened.

She slowly drew the sword and watched it transform, the demoness turned and preformed a series of moves and still nothing happened.

Facing Inuyasha once again, Amaya spoke "Nice sword, but it can neither break my barrier nor forbid me from wielding it. I am victorious."

She tossed the sword back to Inuyasha and turned her back to him, in a clear show of dismissal.

"Whatever, I bet I was just tired!" Inuyasha shouted to her retreating back.

Amaya's keen ears could hear the hanyou's angry mutters and Kagome's soft, encouraging voice.

The little kitsune, Shippo, if she recalled bounded up to her, tail twitching excitedly. The rest of the children were not far behind.

"That was amazing Lady Amaya! You taught that good for nothing Inuyasha a lesson!"

"Yeah" Rin added. "You're barrier was really pretty, I've never seen one like it."

Smiling Amaya kneeled down, beckoning Rin closer she whispered.

"You think that was pretty, watch this."

Brown eyes wide with wonder, Rin waited expectantly. Suddenly, above them a shimmering curtain began falling. They watched as the sparkling blue barrier created a dome around the clearing, enveloping everyone in a blue bubble.

* * *

Amaya closed her eyes, the barrier shuddered before a rainbow of colors flowed down. Now the barrier shimmered with red, blue, green and purple. Everyone looked around in amazement, the experience was almost…magical.

Opening her eyes, Amaya looked towards Sesshomaru, who was intently staring at the barrier surrounding him. She watched as he, like the others reached out a hand to touch the glowing wall around them.

Sesshomaru did not feel his companions gaze upon him. He was focused on the wall around him. His fingers touched the bubble, amazingly the barrier felt like water, the color flowed over his hands and continued down to the ground, where it disappeared. Pressing his whole palm into the wall he applied force but the shield did not budge.

Turning around, he looked at the others in the field. They also were looking on in amazement at the rainbow of colors surrounding them. His gaze met Amaya's, walking over to her he asked.

"How have you accomplished this? I have never seen or felt a barrier like this."

Giving a small smile she simply replied

"It is a secret, one that you will discover if our deal is followed through."

Sesshomaru was about to protest, how dare she give him such a vague answer. But, she had already zipped away, reaching out a hand she tapped the tip of her claw to the wall, just like she did before. Once again the barrier began to form massive cracks, the night sky becoming visible. In a sudden vibrant display, the multicolored barrier exploded, sending little slivers falling like snow. The children ran around the clearing, attempting to catch them.

Finally, all the light vanished, leaving the group in an awed silence. All at once, the low buzz of excited chatter could be heard. The children yelling their excitement while Kagome and Sango spoke in more subdued tones about the sight they had just witnessed.

Seeing the children rubbing their eyes, Amaya walked over to them. Placing a hand on Matsu's shoulder she spoke with a smile.

"I think you have had enough excitement for today, little ones. It is time to rest."

A chorus of 'aww' could be heard, none of the children wanting to end their fun. Despite their disappointment, none of them argued with her.

Soon, everyone had gathered around the fire again. The children curled in their blankets and slowly falling to sleep.

Somehow, among the aimless chatter, Naraku's name sprung up.

"So, I guess now we can defeat Naraku faster with Lord Sesshomaru's and Lady Amaya's help. I am so glad that we can finally kill that bastard."

Kagome looked at Sango, who had just spoken and added in

"Yeah, but we also have a time limit. Lady Amaya only has like two months before she needs to return to her home, plus she needs to find the traitor that has been leaking information. We have a long way to go still."

"I will help you defeat Naraku before my time runs out. Tomorrow, I will begin to search for his barrier and once it is located we can begin to plan our attack. But know that this is not my battle, I will assist you, and intervene if necessary, but I will most likely not be fighting, rather I will be keeping the children safe and stopping Naraku from forming any barriers."

"I will be the one to slay Naraku"

Shooting from his seat, Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, growling out

"No, I'll kill him!"

He was pulled back down by Kagome who harshly whispered

"Inuyasha! The kids are sleeping!"

It was none of Amaya's concern who would kill Naraku, if they could not come to an agreement when the battle came, she would kill him herself to end it. But that was a last resort.

In an attempt to dispel the remaining tension, the monk gave a loud yawn and slowly announced

"Wow, I am feeling exhausted. Lady Amaya, thank you for sharing all that information and for showing us that beautiful barrier, hopefully we will see it again someday. Goodnight everyone!"

After that, the humans began their sleep rituals. One by once falling asleep, standing up, the demoness began to carefully navigate through the maze of bodies, her mokomoko accidently brushed Shippo's nose, causing him to sneeze and grumble. Just before she could reach open space Inuyasha's voice broke the silence.

"Where are you going."

Not moving she simply replied

"Up a tree."

* * *

Jumping gracefully on a low branch, she began her climb. Sensing Sesshomaru there also, she hastened her pace until she was perched next to him.

"This group is rather interesting. I find Inuyasha to be amusing."

Sending a disbelieving look her way, the male taiyokai blandly responded

"I find them rather annoying, oblivious, and naïve."

"They are humans, of course they have their faults. But at least they do not cower in fear and treat us like predator's ready to strike."

Sesshomaru said nothing in reply. Deciding that the conversation would go no further, Amaya changed the subject.

"Do you ever miss your parents?"

Sesshomaru's white fang revealed itself.

"The only thing I miss about my father, is not being able to kill him myself. Especially after the humiliation he has caused me upon his death."

"That is too bad Sesshomaru, I got to kill mine."

Sesshomaru gave her a shocked look, he had not expected that.

"Do not look so surprised, my father had become too powerful, he was once a good demon, mate and father. But power corrupted him, and when my brother went against his wishes he sought to kill him. My brother was not strong enough, so I decided that my father's reign would end, and that I would be the one to end it."

"You, have a brother?"

Looking at Amaya, Sesshomaru saw through her indifferent mask, saw the sadness lying underneath.

"My brother was killed by panther demons, and so was my mother. Both were the first acts of war, after that they tried to kill me but I was the strongest out of all my family, the only high level taiyokai, the rest were low levels. I slaughtered them, and on that day, I vowed to exterminate the panther demons."

A moment of silence followed, Sesshomaru could practically feel her rage. So, he moved on to his own family.

"Inuyasha caused my father's death, he died the day that hanyou was born. Inuyasha and his damned mother, took my destiny away. My fate had always been to kill my father, and surpass him. Now my mother is all the family I have left, despite Inuyasha, and I loathe both of them. All I have left from my father is this useless sword, discarded from the Tessaiga. But now I have an even more powerful sword and have surpassed my father, but it has taken 200 years."

"Well, as of now, we are the two most powerful taiyokai alive. I suppose either a new taiyokai will rise to power or our children will be the only ones to surpass us."

Though she did not mean it in the way he was thinking, her wording sparked something within Sesshomaru. _'our children'_ In his mind, he pictured what his and Amaya's would look like. Perhaps his features with Amaya's markings, or reversed. They would be undoubtedly powerful, even as pups. He would not want his children to kill him though…

He recalled to mind that his mother had required him to mate with Amaya, and idea that grew on him with each passing day.

Hours later, after sitting in companionable silence, a mischievous look crossed Amaya's face.

"Would you like to play a game, Sesshomaru?"

He raised a brow

"We are over 400 years old, games are no longer appropriate."

Heaving a sigh, Amaya tossed her hair over her shoulder

"Well, in that case, let's call it training."

She moved with lightening speed. Grabbing his obi, she ripped it off in a flourish. Leaping from the branch, she landed on the opposite tree, giving him a teasing smirk and holding up the silk like a trophy.

Narrowing his golden eyes, he spoke in an icy tone

"Give that back to me."

With a wink she responded

"Come and get it."

* * *

Daylight broke, and the humans began waking up. Rubbing their eyes they looked around…to see absolute destruction.

Deep gouges filled the clearing, branches were strewn about and the tree's sported gaping holes.

Inuyasha leapt up into the air

"What the hell happened here!"

Their answer came a few seconds later.

Amaya bolted into the clearing, merely a blur. Laughing she held something up into the air…Sesshomaru's yellow obi.

"You will never be able to catch me Sesshomaru, you are too slow."

Sesshomaru emerged from the forest, leaves in his hair. Though his eye's promised a painful death, there was a smirk on his lips.

Lunging at her, the group watched in stunned silence as they danced around each other, Amaya staying just out of reach. Amaya managed to pin Sesshomaru to the ground, hovering above him she whispered a sensual "Too slow" before she disappeared into the forest, Sesshomaru following after her.

The group watched the branches shake as the two taiyokai's leapt from branch to branch, their claws sinking into the wood. The chase continued for a few more minutes before Sesshomaru saw his chance. He flew through the air, and using a branch to propel himself faster. He slammed into her lean body and they went soaring into the clearing.

The two demons slammed into the ground, Amaya finally pinned. His hair created a silver barrier around them and gold met violet.

Amaya could feel the hard ground beneath her, and deep golden eyes boring into her.

"I caught you."

Pouting, she replied "Yes, you did. Took you long enough.

"You are quite fast."

Both demons had smirks on their lips, the adrenaline of the chase still flowing through their veins. They were so close, Amaya could see every detail of his face, the chiseled features and regal markings. Sesshomaru also absorbed every detail of her face from the smoldering eyes to full lips.

The pull was palpable, but before anything could happen a voice interrupted

"What the hell are you guys doing!"

Inuyasha could see neither of the demons faces, both shrouded by Sesshomaru's hair. He then saw a clawed hand raise and part the silver hair, opening a gap.

Sesshomaru and Amaya's faces could now be seen behind the waterfall of hair, both glaring daggers at the intrusive hanyou.

Kagome giggled, they looked like two teenagers who got interrupted. Despite the icy glares, she couldn't see them, in that moment, as the ruthless killers they were.

Clearing her throat, Amaya spoke in a low voice, still pinned under Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just stood, mouth agape. He had never seen Sesshomaru play around like that, what was wrong with the world!

"Stop playing around, we have to get going!"

Sesshomaru was motionless, still glaring at his half-brother. Beneath him, he felt Amaya nod.

"Yes, just give us a minute."

With that, she retracted her hand from Sesshomaru's hair, letting it fall back around them like a curtain.

Once again, the two taiyokai's were enclosed in their private bubble.

"Damn that Inuyasha, always interrupting."

"Sesshomaru" The male demon looked down, he saw Amaya's hand raise to his face. Gently tracing his cheek markings, eliciting a shiver from him.

"I hope that, after all this is over we can still remain….friends."

Looking at her earnest features, feeling her lean body beneath him he lowered his head to hers, his blue moon touching her golden star.

A jolt ran through them, being this close to another taiyokai was causing all sorts of strange responses, and urges.

"I would like that very much, Amaya."

* * *

**Ok, that's it! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review. The next chapter will be coming very soon, and there will most definitely be a legit fight in it, with blood and death and things like that. But this chapter was already long enough without adding a fight. Thanks! :)**


End file.
